Garden
by static-harmony
Summary: “Ginerva” Hermione moaned into Ginny’s ear. When Ginny turned around, Hermione was gone.


**Authors Note: Um… well I don't really have anything to say about this, besides that I haven't written fem-slash in like… a really really long time, I f you wanna know how long exactly, go check out my page. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter, all of it. I have the movies, the games, the books, the book mark, the blankets, the posters. *cough* I'm not obsessed, really. I do own them. And now I'm gonna go back to my white padded cell. Oh look, a rainbow shaped like a unicorn!**

-

"Ginerva!" Molly Weasley screamed from her spot standing in the kitchen trying to make dinner for the house full of people. Hermione and Harry had come to visit, and sense it was summer, Ron and Ginny where home too. Fred and George stopped by to stay for a bit also.

"Yes?" Ginny said as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"There you are. Will you go get me some carrots from the garden?" Mrs. Weasley said, frustrated at the uncooperative bowl in front of her.

"Sure." Ginny responded before walking out the door wearing a long yellow skirt and a white tank top. She had considered sliding on shoes, but the walk was about a quarter of a mile back behind their house and behind the shed, unseen from the windows in the house.

Ginny walked the long path to the garden and kneeled down in the dirt, proceeding to dig up carrots with her bare hands.

After successfully digging two carrots up, Ginny leaned back on the balls of her feet and wiped her face with the back of her hand.

Then she went back to digging up carrots, not hearing the soft faint footsteps behind her.

Suddenly, small soft arms wrapped around her body from behind. The smell of parchment and spearmint gave away who it was.

"Herm-" Ginny started.

"Shhh" Hermione responded, sitting down on her legs and trailing her hand down Ginny's body to the front of her skirt.

Ginny was writhing, being touched like this was... phenomenal. There was nothing else to describe it. So she inhaled the scent that was Hermione deeply and let her body be taken over.

Ginny was still crouching to the ground, legs spread wider as teasing fingers traced down her body, before pulling up her skirt.

Ginny allowed herself to be taken over by Hermione. So when Hermione finished pulling up Ginny's skirt and placing two fingers _there. _Ginny felt like she had died, and fought to stay up.

Hermione wrapped her free arm around Ginny to hold her up. Before sliding Ginny's knickers aside and rubbing two fingers on the red head's swollen clit.

Ginny moaned loud in response, very glad that the garden was a ways away from the house.

Hermione moved her fingers down and then placed them inside the trembling girl in her arms.

Ginny rocked against Hermione's hand, moaning louder with each rock of her hips.

Hermione started sucking and licking Ginny's neck and ears, and breathing deeply into the younger girls ear.

Ginny was so close, so fucking close she could almost taste it, just a few more rocks and she would be over the edge with no possibility of turning back from her wanton lust she felt for one Hermione Granger.

Hermione thrusted her fingers faster into Ginny's core as her thumb came up to rub the little nub.

"Ginerva" Hermione moaned into her ear.

Ginny moaned loudly and came, spilling her juices all over Hermione's hand.

Ginny's vision had gone black as she reached both hands out in front of her and fell to her knees after Hermione's hand had left her throbbing heat.

When Ginny had regained her breathing and turned around, Hermione was gone, leaving Ginny a sweaty, sticky and dirty mess on the ground.

Ginny clutched handfuls of dirt as she tried to even out her breathing, she could feel her own orgasm running down her leg and she quickly wiped her self on her knickers before taking them off and throwing them in the trash can beside the shed.

When Ginny finally came down from her high, she sat down on the dirt again as the smile played on her lips, happy, yet sad at what had happened. But wanting to know more than anything if it meant anything.

But what Ginny didn't know, was that on her way back to the house, Hermione was lapping hungrily at her hand that had just retreated from the fiery red head she'd left behind the shed.

Hermione's body shook as she brought up the memories of Ginny's moans and lust filled her gaze once again. Hermione cursed herself and walked upstairs to the bathroom to get rid of her own problem.

-


End file.
